Tim Vogel
Timothy Vogel was a serial rapist and killer who appeared in the pilot episode, Extreme Aggressor, and is the show's first Unsub. Background Tim Vogel was a guard at Cascascia Prison and was affiliated with a local sociopath, Richard Slessman. At an unknown point of recent years, Vogel snapped presumably because of his impotence and started killing. Targeting Melissa Kirsch as his first victim and starting from there, Vogel's murders became well-known in Seattle, eventually earning him the name of "The Seattle Strangler". Extreme Aggressor Vogel is first seen arranging a test drive of his Datsun 240Z to a young woman, Heather Woodland, over the Internet. He's sent her a picture and told her the car has new paint and new tires. She asks him why the price is so low, and he tells her he's moving and has to sell the car. He suggests he pick her up so they can go for a test drive. Heather huddles under her umbrella on the sidewalk as the car pulls up. Vogel ushers her into the driver's seat and they drive through the rain, talking about the car's features. After they look under the hood, he opens the passenger door for her, but, as he closes it, he removes the lock button from the door and pockets it. Heather points out the turn to take her back to her office, but Vogel misses it. Heather begins to get nervous as the driver now stares straight ahead and refuses to respond to her. She tells him to stop the car and reaches for the lock button, but it isn't there. She lunges for the door handle, but he hits her across the face. Later, Heather finds herself gagged in a wire cage in a room with one bare light bulb overhead. She reaches up to pull at the duct tape that covers her eyes, but a voice from the darkness reminds her that she was warned not to touch the tape. He bangs on the cage and begins to open the chain on the door as she begs for mercy. He reaches in for one of her hands as she screams and cries and carefully clips her bloody fingernails. At Cascadia Prison, Gideon and Greenaway ask the warden who they can interview about Slessman. The warden suggests they talk to Timothy Vogel, the guard who worked Slessman's block. Vogel walks the agents out of the prison, unlocking the security doors for them. He tells them that half of the guard's job is protecting the inmates from each other. Gideon notices that Vogel's keychain has a large metal "Z" hanging from it. On the road, Greenaway wants to pull Vogel over because something doesn't feel right. When they left him he was nervous but now his behavior has changed; he's stopping at every red light and going the speed limit. They find out that Vogel asked a fellow guard to switch cars with him, effectively leading them from him and giving him time to get to Heather. Reid is eventually able to figure out where Heather is being held captive, and Greenaway and Gideon pull up quietly to search the shipyard for Vogel's boat. Meanwhile, Reid and Morgan can see that Vogel is inside the room with Heather, unlocking the cage. Morgan calls Greenaway and tells her to wait for backup. "If we'd waited in Boston," he begins, but she cuts him off and tells him if she waits, Heather will die. "You told me to trust my instincts." Heather kicks Vogel as he opens the cage door and tries to run, pulling the tape from her eyes and mouth and screaming. She makes her way outside to the dock before Vogel catches up with her. Heather's screams have alerted Gideon and Greenaway, who approach him from opposite directions. Vogel holds Heather in front of him as a shield as Gideon yells, "Stop!". He encourages Vogel to point the gun at him, not the girl. Gideon taunts Vogel, calling him a lousy shot, as Greenaway gets into position for a clean shot. Gideon opens his arms, making himself an easy target, telling Vogel he knows everything about him. He mocks Vogel, telling him he's impotent and wondering what the girls called him in high school when he tried to have sex with them. "Short stack? Very little Vogel? No, I've got it Tiny Tim!" Vogel screams and drops the girl, shooting Gideon in the arm. Greenaway shoots Vogel multiple times before running to Gideon. Modus Operandi Tim used subterfuge to lure his victims into his car, somewhat similar to Ted Bundy's method. Once the intended victim was in the car Tim would knock them out, take them to a shipyard, keep them locked in a small cage and blind and gag by putting layers of duct tape over their eyes and mouth; the victim would be monitored constantly by a webcam. Tim apparently enjoyed it when his victims tried to fight back, so he left their arms unbound, but clipped their nails as short as possible as a safety precaution. Tim would rape them with various objects and after a week strangle them using a belt with a fitted crank, which allowed him to control the process and prolong the victim's suffering. He attempted to kill his first victim by strangling her with his bare hands but found that it took too long so he stabbed her to death. The bodies would be dumped in secluded, often dilapidated, places. Profile Gideon identifies the unknown subject as a white male in his late twenties, someone who blends in to any crowd, with a previous criminal record. He is organized, psychopathic, not psychotic, and smart. The killer also rapes his victims, but it is rape without penetration, so he is likely impotent. He has a history of paranoia stemming from a childhood trauma. Organized killers have a fascination with law enforcement, so he will inject himself into the investigation. Gideon is sure that the police have already interviewed this man. Known Victims *Melissa Kirsch *Anne Cushing *Amy Haberland *Sondra Watts *Heather Woodland *Jason Gideon Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Serial Rapists Category:Deceased